More room for flight
by Alleykat29
Summary: Owlkit has the perfect family, the perfect life, but he can't help but want more, he can't help but to want to get away.
1. Allegiances

**Y'all can just skip this, nothing special here owo I typically skip the allegiance, but I felt it should be posted in case.**

Lostclan

_Leader _

Snowstar- Slender white she-cat with light gray dappled spots and leaf green eyes.

_Deputy _

Mossfur- Darker gray she-cat with one white paw and bright green eyes.  
-Redpaw

_Medicine Cat _

Silentshadow- Black tom with amber eyes, originally supposed to be warrior, ended up being a medicine cat due to a weak leg.  
-Bouncepaw 

_Warriors _

Speckledleaf - Older she-cat with broad shoulders, croaky voice, and dull yellow eyes. Gray specked fur.  
Toadfur – Older tan tom with orange eyes spiky fur and long tail.  
Ravenwing – Small pitch black tom with large icy blue eyes.  
Dawnlight – Long ginger tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes.  
-Spiderpaw  
Darkfur – Dark gray tom, almost black, with grass green eyes.  
Brightspirit – Sandy coloured she-cat with dark brown eyes.  
Violetsky – Petite dark brown she-cat with violet(nearly blue) eyes.

_Apprentices _

Spiderpaw – Dark brown, almost black, tom with bright yellow eyes.  
Redpaw – Red furred tom with crystal blue eyes.  
Bouncepaw – Short legged black and white spotted furred she-cat with dark green eyes, long shaggy fur.

_Queens _

Birdsong – Long pale brown she-cat with light green eyes (Owlkit, Featherkit, Chirpkit. Darkfur)

Hazelflight – Young hazel she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting Ravenwings kits)

_Kits _

Owlkit – Pale tom with soft but ragged fur, pale green hazel eyes.  
Featherkit – Silver tabby she-cat with dark orange eyes.  
Chirpkit – Small she-cat with dark brown fur and light brown eyes.

_Elders _

Dustcloud – Light brown tom with pale green eyes.  
Sky – Old kittypet she-cat, white spotted with light gray pelt and bright blue eyes.

_Outside the clan:_

Honey – Kittypet she-cat with light gray fur and pale green eyes. 

_Relations _

_Mossfur, Snowstar_ (Sisters)  
_Bouncepaw, Redpaw, Spiderpaw,_ (Kits of Violetsky and Flightfoot)  
_Birdsong, Honey_ (Kits of Sky and Dustcloud)  
_Hazelflight, Nightkit (Deceased), Cloudkit (Deceased)_ (Kits of Speckledleaf and Toadfur)  
_Owlkit, Featherkit, Chirpkit_ (Kits of Birdsong and Darkfur)


	2. Feathers for Breakfast?

**A Tainted Raindrop: Thank you! I will try my best! :) Also, I love your name owo**

Chapter 1 Feathers for breakfast?

"Ow! What is it?" Owlkit squeezed his eyes shut as a silver paw repeatedly jabbed him in the side.

"I want to go outside but Birdsong says only if you and Chirpkit go with, so let's gooooo!" The persistent kit continued her assault, her tail flicking back and forth impaitently.

"Fine, but only if we get something to eat first, I'm starving!" Owlkit said stretching.

Opening his eyes he saw his sisters flicking tail and tried not to pay attention to the continuous motion, it didn't work however, and he pounced on it pinning it to the mossy nest floor nibbling on it.

"Hey!" Featherkit launched herself at the brown kit and nibbled on his ear.

Owlkit let out a little mew of shock and engaged in play-fight with his smaller sister.

The brown and silver kits mock-fight ended as they rolled into a heap of soft warm fur.

Owlkit and Featherkit jumped away from each other huffing their fur ruffled "Sorry!"

"I heard you were getting prey, a nice plump squirrel sounds good right now." She mewed softly.

The three kits nodded in unison and padded out of the den.

"Chirpkit, would you like to chose our prey? I'll bring this to Hazelflight." Featherkit asked as she strechted her neck to grab a grey squirrel that sat in the middle of the pile.

Chirpkit nodded and took a small bird for the trio and padded to a shaded spot under the Great Tree used for clan gatherings, a hole big enough for 3 cats to fit in nested their leader.

Owlkit followed the small kit settling down next to her enjoying the fresh air.

Featherkit bounded out of the nursery and next to Chirpkit, who took the first bite of the small sparrow.

Owlkit followed his sister in biting into the feathery prey, which he forgot to pluck out.

Sitting up straight he spat out the feathers in disgust hoping his sisters hadn't saw.

Featherkit snorted trying to contain her laughter "And I'm supposed to be Featherkit" She taunted playfully and nudged her brother with a small paw.

Chirpkit looked up from her meal and felt her nose being tickled by the feather, she recoiled in shock and let out a quiet sneeze and shook her head.

Featherkit began with a slight giggled but broke into full laughter before long.

Owlkit shot his sister a glare and looked at Chirpkit with sympathy, he wouldn't admit it, but he was having a hard time trying not to smile himself.

Featherkit calmed down and cleared her throat trying to put on a serious face, but her breath steadied she began hiccuping loudly and bounced each time.

This sent Owlkit into a fit of laughter, even Chirpkit couldn't help but chuckling.

"Don't just" Hiccup "stand there!" Hiccup "Help me!" she wailed.

**Just to be clear, I know that cats can't really laugh or smile or anything of the such, but come on, lighten up. Also I realize this isn't this best written, but I swear with time I WILL eventually get better, and to be honest it's really small.. Oops...**


	3. New Denmates!

Chapter 2: New denmates! Or.. Maybe not?

Owlkit bounced outside the den as he heard loud meowing from the nursery, it'd been a long time since he'd had playmates, aside from his sisters.

He hoped there would be a few toms he could play with, someone he could actually test his skills on.

Redpaw was always so busy, Bouncepaw didn't take interest in hunting or fighting, but she always tried to be nice and watch him when she wasn't busy, Spiderpaw was always a bit too rough with Owlkit and once he ended up with a scratch while they played.

Birdsong sat beside her kits waiting patiently, she knew how painful the process was and flinched as Hazelflight yowled in pain.

"That's one" She mumbled half to herself.

Featherkit also looked excited at the thought of having new denmates and she often would peek in to the stuffy nursery, Birdsong scolded her and nudged her away from the opening.

Chirpkit cowered as she heard the queens loud cries and tried to cover her ears to block them out.

Owlkit laid his tail over her shoulders and pressed his nose against his ear but focused his attention back to the den as Silentshadow stuck his broad head out the den.

"Would you like to see Lostclans newest warriors?" The medicine cat asked gently staring at the three with soft eyes.

Featherkit and Owlkit excitedly nodded while Chirpkit looked a bit more hesitant, Birdsong pushed her smallest kit forward with a reassuring glance.

Owlkit pressed his way into the warm crowded nursery, Ravenwing sat next to Hazeltail purring loudly and murmuring encouraging words to the panting queen, Bouncepaw sat next to the kits as they began suckling watching with large bright eyes.

Swiftshadow moved aside to let Owlkit, Featherkit, and Chirpkit to see the new kits.

"Four kits, 2 toms and 2 she-cats." Bouncepaw said in awe purring lightly.

"Do they have names?" Chirpkit asked shyly, which slightly shocked Owlkit, Chirpkit barely talked, even to mother!

"Sparrowkit" Ravenwing said pointing to the largest tom, a mirror image of Ravenwing "Leafkit" Ravenwings tail hovered over a kit identical to Hazelflight "Sunkit" A ginger tabby tom wiggled into his mothers fur trying to get every ounce of food he could "And.." Ravenwings tail stopped over a dark gray she-cat and his eyes widened.

Quickly whispering hushed words to his mate she purred and opened her eyes to look at the three.

"I say we let Chirpkit name her." She said softly and shuffled in her nest to attempt a comfortable position without disturbing her kits.

Owlkit purred and looked at Chirpkit, the little kit was quite shocked by such an honor and closed her eyes in thought.

"Streamkit" She finally mewed satisfied with her answer and stared at the newborn kit with soft eyes.

"That's a wonderful name." Hazeltail purred and looked up to her mate to see if he agreed.

The black tom nodded with a purr and then stretched out "You should get ready." tilting his head Owlkit was about to ask when Snowstars loud meow rang through the camp "Let all cats gather beneath the Great Tree for a clan meeting!"

Featherkit lead Owlkit and Chirpkit out of the den, Bouncepaw, Swiftshadow, and Ravenwing eventually followed.

"Lostclan! I have no doubt that you all know of our newest members, we welcome Hazeltail and Ravenwings kits and hope their futures are bright." Snowstar let her clan whisper to eachother excitedly of the new arrivals and Featherkit lifted her muzzle to the sky "Sparrowkit! Leafkit! Sunkit! Streamkit!" she called out, the clan looked at each other before following her lead calling out the kits names..

Pride swelled in Owlkits heart, his sister was brave, he had to give her that.

"With new kits in the nursery it will be crowded, and it so happens that our eldest kits are 6 moons old." Owlkit flashed Featherkit a nervous glance, it was their apprentice ceremony! Chirpkits eyes widened and she began to shake lightly. "Owlkit, Featherkit, Chirpkit, come here." The white leader jumped of her branch and onto the green grass below.

Owlkit stood up and confidently padded to their leader, his tail indicating he wasn't as confident as he tried to seem.

Featherkit bounced up to the leader excitedly and curled her tail in happiness.

Chirpkit followed a bit slower and felt the gaze of her clanmates on her, Owlkit could see she was silently willing to this to be over, however she managed to straightened up and stare into Snowstars bright green eyes.

"Featherkit! From this moment until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Featherpaw!" Featherpaw purred as Snowstar scanned over the mass of cats "Brightspirit will be your mentor. Brightspirit, you have kept your faith and always shown the bright side of things. I believe you are the only cat able to truly mentor Featherpaw and for that reason you will receive your first apprentice."

A tan she-cat puffed out her chest and strolled over to the silver kit. Pressing her nose against Featherpaws she lead the excited apprentice and sat her down.

Owlkit purred, Brightspirit would be a great mentor to Featherpaw, he thought with pride and waited, hoping he would get a good mentor.

"Chirpkit! From this moment until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Chirppaw!" Chirpkits eyes shined with happiness and Snowstar stared directly at a black tom. "Ravenwing will be your mentor. Ravenwing, you are a strong and loyal warrior, I hope that you pass these traits to Chirppaw as best as you can."

Ravenwing strolled to the new apprentice and laid his tail on her shoulders guiding her to a spot to sit down.

"Owlkit! From this moment until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Owlpaw!" Owlpaw stood tall and wondered who his mentor would be. "Speckledleaf will be your mentor. Speckledleaf, you are an experience warrior with many moons of training and I trust you will guide Owlpaw to be a wonderful warrior."

Speckledleaf stood up and padded over to her apprentice "That's her way of calling me old" She croaked with a little chuckle.

Owlpaw felt a little disappointed, but Speckledleaf was a good cat and he trusted her to train him well.

"Featherpaw! Chirppaw! Owlpaw!" The clan called the newest apprentices name loudly, Birdsong and Darkfur cheering the loudest of all, their tails intertwined.

Owlpaw raised his eyes to the growing dark sky and knew that this was only the beginning of his adventure.

**Okay so I just realized: Ravenwing is the name of Burrfrosts cat Ravenwing in Ravenkits Destiny. This wasn't intentional! Originally Ravenwing was supposed to be a she-cat, but there is already wayyyy too many she-cats and not enough toms ;w; ****So the name use: Unintentional, I really like the name, and it was the only thing I could think of, I didn't prefer to use any first names of ****names that are REALLY popular (Kat forgot Raven(wing)paw has a thousand and ten fangirls. And Dark(fur)stripe was well known. And Feather(Kit)tail is wildly known.. Snow(star)fur, Bright(spirit)heart, Moss(fur)kit, Red(paw)tail, Spider(paw)leg, Hazel(flight)tail, Dawn(light)petal, Speckled(leaf)tail, Dust(cloud)pelt.. I didn't succeed did I? No.. not at all.. )******

**Also Allgeiances state that Spiderpaw, Redpaw, and Bouncepaw are Darkfurs kits, as well as Featherpaw, Owlpaw, and Chirppaw. Here's why:**

Violetsky told her best friend (Darkfur) in the clan she wanted kits, however she did not love any tom. Darkfur agreed to help her take care of the kits and once they were born they stated that the father was unknown. Darkfur took Birdsong as a mate, who he does love. **Violetskys past mate, Flightfoot, died from Greencough and she vowed she wouldn't love another.**

Make sense? Maybe? Sorta? K good enough

Thanks for reading! 


	4. Out for a Hunt

Chapter 3: Out for a hunt

"Like.. this?" Featherpaw crouched into the hunting position, nearly perfect! However she couldn't help but swish her tail back and forth, which Owlpaw turned away from.

"Can I try?" Staring up at the older warrior with pleading eyes he watched her nod and immediately he dropped into the best crouch her could. He felt off-balanced and a little bit like he was going to fall over.

"It smells you" Speckledleaf croaked, by that she meant that the pretend mouse he was hunting smelt him, Owlpaw stopped the movement of his tail and lowered it so it was only an inch over the ground.

"Now" She whispered into his ear and he sprung up unsheathing his claws and digging them into the soft sand of the training pit.

Speckledleaf nodded approvingly "You're doing well, Owlpaw. Your stance is off though, move your front paws farther apart.. No not that far!." Owlpaw tried to follow her instructions but with his paws set so far apart he felt off still. The brown apprentice felt his weight shift and with a loud thud he hit the sand.

Featherpaw watched and giggled, in which Brightspirit scolded her saying "Owlpaw isn't as small as you are, or balanced" but amusement was clear in her eyes, as was it in Speckledleafs.

Sitting up he shook his fur sending a cloud of dust to arise and turned his head to a rustling sound from behind him.

"May I watch? Silentshadow says I should try hunting and battle training." Bouncepaws slender frame slipped beside Owlpaw and sat down laying her tail over her soft paws.

"Of course! Owlpaw, would you like to help her with her hunting crouch?" Speckledleaf flicked her tail, happy to show off her apprentices improvement.

Nodding he dropped down into the hunting crouch and inspected her, "Don't let your tail drag, but if you raise it to far you'll alert your prey before you can say 'Mouse'." Owlpaw instructed, holding his stance.

Struggling to keep balance she gently nudged one of his paws into the correct place and he stood balanced.

"Thank you" He whispered and looked over Bouncepaw once more. "Now, the mouse smells you" He mumbled quietly, as if a true mouse lay in his sights.

Bouncepaw looked at him and tilted her head curious to what he meant, in which he demonstrated.

Locking his eyes he slowed his breathing and his tail lowering it slowly, gently laying his stomach down in the sand to not make a noise. Shifting backwards slightly he moved his weight to his haunches prepared to spring.

Bouncepaw mimicked him, but her weight was not in her haunches and proved she wouldn't jump as far as she might need.

"Now!" Owlpaw gave the command and flew through the air onto the sandy ground, placing his front paws down first, claws unsheathed.

Bouncepaw sprung but landed a ways behind him. Giggling she crept forward "I'm not the best jumper, even if my name is Bouncepaw." She remarked.

"Can we practice battle moves?" Featherpaw bounced up and down, she wasn't the best fighter but she seemed to try hard to improve.

"I think her name should be Bouncepaw" Owlpaw snorted watching his sister and in response got a light giggle.

"When your sister gets back from border patrol." Brightspirit said gently and looked to Speckledleaf for approvement.

The old gray warrior nodded "Until then, bring back at least two pieces of fresh-kill, if you succeed you may pick any prey off the pile."

Owlpaw looked at his sister "I bet I'll catch more than you!" he challenged. Bouncepaw chuckled "So long as I get a couple pieces of fresh-kill I do not mind."

Featherpaw gave her brother a challegning glare and then waited for their mentors to tell them when to go.

"Go!" Brightspirit called and the three apprentices pelted off to the forest.

Featherpaw steered to the more sheltered part of the forest, probably looking for a mouse or squirrel.

Owlpaw however raced to the river, he knew that Dawnlight and Sky's favorite meal were fish and that was what he intending on catching.

Owlpaw tried to stay so his shadow never touched water and watched the river carefully. A bright coloured silver fish rested in his sights and he flashed a paw in hooking the fish with his claws and flung it into the air. Stretching out his neck he caught the slimy water creature and laid it beside him.

He awaited another fish to swim by, but his luck wasn't as good and only managed to catch a weed.

Sighing he took his fish and began to look else where. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw a white rabbit flash towards him and instinctively swiped out a paw, with a crunch the rabbit fell and lay dead.

Bouncepaw followed panting and saw that Owlpaw stood over her rabbit. "Thanks! You can have it, I already have a squirrel." She modestly said pointing her nose to the trees. "That's alright, I was actually going to try and practice my hunting crouch on a mouse." Setting his fish down he pushed the rabbit forward and picked his fish back up.

Padding up to the nearest tree he scored it with his claws and buried his kill.

Bouncepaw nodded and took the rabbit to where she stored her squirrel.

Raising his nose he tried to scent any woodland creature. "Sparrow.." He mumbled as he caught the scent of a bird.

Scanning the forest he saw the feathery prey trying to pull a worm out of hiding. Dropping into the hunting crouch he placed one paw in front of another slowly. Soon he was only a fox length between the bird and him and he placed his weight in his hindquarters _Now! _Stretching his legs he landed on the unsuspecting victim before pining it with his claws and weight and nipped it's neck.

Giving thanks for the prey he caught Owlpaw walked back to where he hid his prey and uncovered his fish.

Struggling to carry both the slimy and feathery prey he stumbled back to the training pit, laying his catch at Speckledleafs paws. Bouncepaw was already back with her squirrel and her rabbit and sat grooming her fur.

"Very nice, both of you. Once Featherpaw gets back you may select your-" At that time the silver tabby bounced into the training pit dropping her catch, 2 mice and a squirrel.

Brighspirit nodded and purred "Well done." She meowed. "Let's bring back the prey, I'm sure the clan will appreciate it.

Grabbing his odd selected prey he followed his mentor back to camp and knew exactly who this prey was going to.

Dawnlight, Sky, Dustcloud, and Spiderpaw sat together discussing Spiderpaws apprenticeship, but he veered to the nursery and pushed through the brambles.

"Hazelflight? I brought you a sparrow." He called to the back of the den. 4 kits bounded up to him with playful eyes "Owlpaw! Owlpaw! Did you fight a fox for it?" That was Sunkit, the stronger one of the group "Of course not, mouse-brain, an apprentice couldn't take on a hungry fox by himself!" Sparrowkit said nudging his brother. "Where's Chirppaw?" Streamkit asked excitedly looking around Owlpaw. "No I didn't, I caught it eating a worm." He chuckled.

Lowering his eyes he stared into Streamkits bright blue ones "She's on patrol right now. She'll be back soon." The two had a strong connection, and whenever Chirppaw had free time, she spent it with the kits, which was a relief to their mother.

"Thank you, Owlpaw." Hazelflight said as he placed the sparrow in front of her.

Dipping his head he trailed out of the den the fish laying where he had left it on the pile. Grabbing the fish and Bouncepaw's rabbit he made his way to Dawnlight, Sky, Dustcloud, and Spiderpaw.

Dropping the fish at Dawnlight and Skys paws and the rabbit at Dustcloud and Spiderpaws he tried to listen to their convorsation.

"Spiderpaw should be a warrior soon, and it'll not be long before he finds himself a nice she-cat to settle down with." Dawnlight laughed. Spiderpaw recoiled then shrugged and took a bite of the rabbit "Thanks Owlpaw." He mewed and looked around for something, or somecat.

"Thanks" Dustcloud said with a purr, rabbit had always been the old cats favorite. Dawnlight and Sky looked delighted at the sight of the fish and dipped their head in thanks.

Nodding his head he found a nice mouse he could share with Bouncepaw. Featherpaw had grabbed a small bird for herself and sat beside Spiderpaw chatting about their training.

Feeling slightly envious he pushed it down and padded over to the Medicine Cat Apprentice. "Thrush?" He asked kindly sitting beside her.

"Snowstar!" Chirppaw rushed into camp "Rouges!" She panted trying to catch her breath.

Owlpaw jumped to his paws, forgetting about his food. "Be careful" Bouncepaw said softly.

"Where?" Jumping to stand beside the small apprentice Snowstar let her catch her breath. "Dawnlight, Spiderpaw, Speckledleaf, Owlpaw, and I will go." Snowstar said quickly.

Birdsong rushed over to her son and began to cover his face in licks "Becareful, Owlpaw!" She said with worry.

Ducking away from his mother he listened to where Chirppaw had send they'd found the rouges. Chirppaw then was sent to the medicine den, trailed by Birdsong.

"Let's go" Snowstar said bounding away.

_My first battle!_

**Oy it's a bit long.. Hope y'all don't mind!**

**_Kit's are just so cute, aren't they?  
Also if you could suggest a name for the rouges, they were be around 5-7 depending on what I feel works._**

**~Thanks for reading!~**


	5. First Battle!

Chapter 4: First Battle!

Owlpaw chased his mentor, struggling to keep up. She may be old, but she's got a lot of energy!

Skidding to a halt he saw his clanmates fur was bristling, their lips drawn back in a snarl. The rouges, 7 of them, they looked weak, and 4 were kits! Why had Chirppaw been so scared? The group was no match to Lostclan!

_She's never seen __a rouge, she probably just got scared.._He remembered and watched as Snowstar calmly confronted the group. "Why are you on Lostclan territory?" She demanded, her voice was steady but uninviting.

"Rain is sick and will die if we don't get help, and her kits are hungry, she cannot produce enough milk" A large brown tom hissed his eyes narrowed.

A blue-gray she-cat burst into a fit of coughs that shook her skinny frame. That must be Rain..

"Mossfur, Toadfur, and Darkfur you may continue your patrol. Speckledleaf, join them. We will take you back to camp" Snowstar meowed simply.

"But" Mossfur stepped forward, clearly not approving the decision but thought better of it. Nodding she led her patrol away every now and again looking back.

"Let's go." Snowstar took her place in front of the group and stared ahead flicking her tail impatiently. Owlpaw and Spiderpaw stepped to the back of the group where Rain and her kits laid. Picking up a small gray tom he heard the queen hiss, a smaller brown tom that looked similar to their leader whispered something in her ear to which she nodded and watched with narrow eyes. Spiderpaw, the leader, and the smaller brown tom each grabbed a kit and followed Snowstar.

Dawnlight trailed behind supporting Rain, who with every other breath let out a violent cough.

After what felt like moons they finally reached camp, it was bustling with anxious cats, the entire clan knew about the new comers.

Bouncepaw saw Rain and immediately ran over to check her, the coughing was worse now and more consistent. "Owlpaw, Spiderpaw, bring the kits to the nursery, Hazelflight might have a little milk left." Nodding the apprentices led the toms to the nursery, the couple looked a bit disgruntled by taking orders from an apprentice but didn't refuse.

"Hazelflight" Owlpaw called, his question mumbled by fur. "Yes Owlpaw?" The queen lifted her head to see four bundles of fur dangling from the toms mouth and immediately knew what was happening. "Set them down, are aren't they cute! I don't know if I have enough milk for the four of them left in me.. But I could chew up some mouse and then feed them that? Oh yes, that might work! Tell Silentshadow or Bouncepaw to bring me Borage, that way whatever milk I have I can give them." Spiderpaw placed the ginger kit he was holding at her stomach and nodded before bounding out of the now crowded nursery.

"Mama who are they?" That was Leafkit, he could tell by the quiet tone even though she was out of sight. She must have been the only one of her littermates in here, the others were not nearly as quiet.

"They're guests sweetie." Hazelflight purred as they set down the other three kits.

The smaller tom looked at the kits, who Owlpaw guessed was his, and shuffled his paws "Can I stay here Scrape?" Scrape nodded and looked at Owlpaw "May I speak to your leader?" he asked curtly, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Of course" Stepping out of the warm den he led the large tom away. "ATTACK!" tiny claws pierced his tail and legs, sharp kit teeth dug in to his ear and he screeched falling over.

"We have killed the.. oh sorry Owlpaw, wrong cat." The kit group flickered their eyes from him to where the larger tom sat snickering. "ATTACK!.. AGAIN!" Owlpaw realized that it was Sunkit leading the attack and they flung themselves at Scrape.

Caught off guard the tom toppled over, allow the kits to bounce on his chest "We killed the rouge! Did ya see Owlpaw, did ya, did ya?" Spiderkit excitedly asked, proud of their victory. Chirppaw bounded over to the kits and one by one removed them from Scrape "Sorry" She said awkwardly, shooting a glance at Streamkit "You know better"

Streamkits eyes watered and she ducked her head "Sorry Chirppaw" which earned her a nuzzle. "It's alright" Scrape growled lightly, but his soft eyes suggested not what his hostile growl did.

Snowstar sat perched and watched the rouge with amused eyes. Nosing the tom towards the leader Owlpaw stepped back so that he could jump onto the branch. Snowstar dipped her head as she led Scrape into her den.

_So much for "First Battle"_

**Hey guys so I have decided a few things: Bouncepaw is no longer a brown she-cat, instead a black she-cat with white spots. As I write I often end up typing that she is a black cat with white spots.**

**Also Bouncepaw, Spiderpaw, and Redpaw are no longer Darkfurs kits (I'm sorry for so many changes) but instead they ARE Flightfoots.**

**I will be updating the Allegiances to that. (DONE)**

Eheh so many false titles goodness

**Thanks for putting up with me!**

**Kat**


End file.
